


Did You Say Your Goodbyes?

by alrangerz



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Bombing, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Marriage Proposal, Mild Language, Mission Gone Wrong, Suicide bombers, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: A mission goes awry for Twitch and telling Caveira the news is one of the hardest things to do, but there is one last thing Twitch has for her girlfriend.
Relationships: Taina "Caveira" Pereira/Emmanuelle "Twitch" Pichon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Did You Say Your Goodbyes?

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that spawned at like four in the morning during my rotating work schedule. Man I made myself cry at first when writing it, but I guess I was just emotional at the time cause this isn't that good. It's rushed and short, but it'll be okay. It's not accurate at all, but look I just wrote and didn't look back so take my trash.
> 
> Written to Seraphim and Lauren Babic's cover of Lovely

The mission was simple: defuse the hostage situation by clearing each floor, evacuate everyone once given the order to do so, and clean up to leave. It was simple, something they all had experience with, but what they weren’t prepared for were the suicide bombers. Yes, they’d dealt with a multitude of them in training simulations, but they hadn’t had a single report of them during briefing. So when Twitch evacuated the last civilian, she had gotten in contact with the main comms team that were put on standby to tell them she was done with her half of the work, but before she could get her next order, she heard the familiar heavy breathing followed by a constant beeping. She looked around and gasped when she noticed someone quickly walking down the hall, bombs and wires strapped around around their waist and chest.

“We have a problem! There’s a bomber on the sixth floor! We need everyone out now!”  
  
She quickly grabbed her gun and aimed it at the person across the way, pulling the trigger to try and stop them, but then she heard clicking. She had run out of ammo. _Shit, shit, you’ve got to be kidding me._

Not only was she out of ammo, but the clicks had alerted the bomber who was now marching towards her. She had at least thirty seconds to get down two floors before she either got caught, or the bomb would cause an explosion right in the middle of the building, killing everyone else still there.

“Specialist Pichon here. I need you guys to send our evac orders now. I’m on my way to the stairwell.”

_“Copy that. Sending out orders now.”_

Twitch hopped over the railings of the staircase, desperately hoping she could get to the first floor faster. She had a few more stories to go.

_“Pichon, this is Castellano, you need to get out of there now! If those bombers detonate, that building will cave you in!”_

_Wait, what? Bombers? That can’t be…there was only one…_

Before Twitch could react, there was a loud boom above her followed by intense shaking of the structure around her. “Shit, I need to get out of here…” She carried on down the stairs and stopped when she neared the door, but when she tried to open it, it wouldn’t open. She took a few steps back and threw herself at the metal, grunting when she made impact. It didn't budge.

“Valkyrie, the doors won’t open!”

_“We are aware. The building went into automatic lockdown after the first bomb. We’re working as fast as we can to get it reset.”_

The French operator took a deep breath and looked above her when she saw a few pieces of concrete fall past her face. Then it happened.

A second explosion went off on a floor closer to her and the stairwell and the ceiling started to crack. She wasn’t going to make it at this rate, and that alone made her heart drop as she thought about one thing.

“Meghan, listen to me: you guys don’t have enough time-”

_“Don’t you dare! We’re almost done. Just a few more minutes…”_

“Meghan, I don’t have much more time, please, listen to me.” She took a glance over her shoulder once more and swallowed hard when she noticed the cracks getting bigger. “When this is all over, tell Taina I love her. I have one request.”

Silence was the response, forcing Twitch to continue.

“In my locker there is a box. Give it to her for me. I’ve kept it there just for this situation. I love you guys so much, every single one of you. You’re all amazing people and you’re making the world a better place one mission at a time…”

“ _Emmanuelle, please…”_

“Wait.” She leaned against the door and slid down until her bottom hit the cold linoleum floor. She wrapped her arms around her legs and placed her chin on top. “Meghan, you’re the best friend anyone could ask for and I love you. Take care of everyone for me, okay? Don’t let Taina beat herself up over this because she will. We both know that…”

_“Emma, no! Stop talking nonsense...we’ll be seeing one another soon, yeah?”_

Twitch stayed silent after that. Another explosion had gone off on the floor above her and she knew it was already too late. “We’ll meet again, Meghan.”

Valkyrie checked the camera feeds in the building, cursing aloud when each one showed nothing but static. Then she heard it. The roaring of the building as it came crumbling down. In her ear she heard the static from her fellow’s comms and she stood there, frozen. “Emma?”

Nothing for a long period of time. There was never an answer and it hurt. It fucking hurt. It hurt even more when the search and rescue teams recovered her lifeless body from the ash and soot covered area just minutes later. Meghan threw her headset across the room and let out a scream, making everyone in the room flinch. Eliza had to eventually pull her into a tight embrace to get her to stop punching the wall. “Hey, hey, we’re all upset, but there wasn’t anything you could do. Nobody could’ve done anything...we’re in this together…”

Those words caused Meghan to finally relax in the hold, and let herself be dragged to the ground where she sat with her back against Eliza’s chest. She let her emotions go, weeping aloud without caring that everyone was watching her. If this was how Meghan was acting, she was going to hate telling Taina.

* * *

When everyone returned to base hours later, Eliza was given the mission to relay the news, as well as hand Taina the box they recovered from Emmanuelle’s locker.

“Hey, you guys are back. Where’s Emma?” Taina placed her hands on her hips and looked around for her girlfriend. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what,” Eliza replied quickly.

“Like you’re scared to tell me something…”

“There were bombers and the building went into lockdown. We tried everything we could but she…” Eliza clenched her jaw and looked away from Taina who was now beginning to worry. “She didn’t make it. She just told me to give you this. Taina, I’m sorry,” the Israeli woman whispered.

Silence fell over them like a thick blanket and for just a moment, Taina felt empty. Her heart felt like it had hit the floor and her body was frozen. Then she was overwhelmed with emotions. First the tears fell, then she hung her head and fell to her knees, letting out a deafening scream that forced Eliza to take a step back; she shook her head and dropped to the ground to pull the younger woman into her arms in which Taina accepted.

No one knew how long they sat there holding one another, but when Taina’s wretched sobbing came to a pause, she gently pushed Eliza away from her.

Taina looked at the wooden box and hurriedly took it to her room. When she was settled at her desk, she opened it carefully and furrowed her brow when she noticed a folded piece of paper and a jewelry box inside. She picked up the letter first and took it with her to read while sitting on her bed.

_My dearest Taina,_

_If you’re reading this then it means I’ve done my job of serving my nation...all the way until the end. I’m sorry I can’t be there to tell you all of this in person. I want to start by saying that whatever they tell you, whatever happened to me, it wasn’t anyone’s fault. It was just my time, and it is what God had planned for me. Do not beat yourself up over this. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there to say I can’t live without you, that I won’t ever leave your side..._

_I love you so much, Taina. Everything about you. Your gorgeous smile, your beautiful eyes, and your voice…How I would have loved to hear your voice one last time...I always dreamed that one day we would get married and have children together. Maybe a little girl and boy? What would we have named them? Ah, sorry I’m getting off track here. I could list every little thing I love about you, but then it’d cost me several sheets of paper, so I’ll leave it at this:_

_Taina, you’ll always be the love of my life, so I ask you: will you marry me?_

_Yours truly,_

_Emmanuelle “Twitch” Pichon (Pereira)_

Taina furrowed her brow at the letter. Her heart raced with every word she read, the hot tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. When she got to the bottom, it took everything in her not to break down for the second time. She wanted to, so badly; just wanted to scream and cry all over again. She wanted to do anything to ease the pain of losing her partner.

Her eyes darted over to the dresser in the room, specifically the drawer where she normally kept a pistol for emergency situations. She looked back down at the contents and opened the jewelry box inside, heart skipping a beat when she saw the ring inside. It was beautiful; and when she took it between her fingers, she noticed some letters on the inside. _T. C. P._

Emmanuelle was planning on proposing to her with a diamond encrusted ring that had her initials engraved on the inside. It wasn’t a traditional engagement ring, and it was perfect…

She felt numb. Everything just disappeared around her as her attention was drawn to the dresser once more. As if something was pulling her along, she set everything down and got up to drag herself to the drawer. She opened it slowly and reached underneath the clothes to wrap her fingers around the pistol.

_Don’t do this._

_But I can’t live without her…_

_Yes you can, Taina. Do not do this. Be stronger! Do not make impulsive decisions, please._

Brown eyes kept their focus on the firearm in hand as she argued with herself on whether or not to take her own life.

Not this time, she told herself before closing the drawer and walking back to her bed. She slipped the ring onto her finger and locked her door. She would definitely need a few days alone to get her thoughts in order.

“Yes, Emmanuelle...I will marry you.”


End file.
